


You're Hot When You're Mad

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You rant about problems at work and get angrier when Chris smiles at you the entire time.





	You're Hot When You're Mad

“It gets on my damn nerves!”

You stop into the kitchen, not bothering to kick off your heels as you slam your purse down on the table. “She’s such a bitch!” You snap, still on a roll.

Chris’s lips twitch as he braces his forearms on the other side of the table, eyes on your face. Rarely did you get mad- and even rarer for you to cuss- but when you did, he thought it was both adorable and hilarious.

Not that he would ever tell you that.

“She just doesn’t want to do her job and is trying to make me do it for her,” You continue, unaware of your boyfriend’s smile as he scratches his beard briefly. “Figure it out yourself, asshole.”

You hear a slight cough, and you whip your head around to see Chris watching you with that grin tugging at his red lips, his blue sweater emphasizing the amusement in his matching eyes.

“You’re not even paying attention!” You accuse, glaring at him.

His smile broadens as he looks at you with raised brows. “You’re hot when you’re mad.”

You scoff, disgusted with him as you march towards your bedroom, and you hear him scramble to follow you before his large hand catches your arm, tugging you to a stop.

“I’m sorry,” He says, catching your eyes and seeming unbothered with your scowl. “I was just watching you as you talk.”

You roll you eyes, moving to step back again, but he doesn’t let you. “Christopher-”

“Janice is an asshole,” He says firmly. “And you’re right; she shouldn’t be making you do all of the work. But,” He catches your chin, forcing you to keep eye contact. “You are so strong, (Y/N),” He whispers, eyes earnest. “You’re putting up with her crap even though you could leave the company to fail. I’m proud of you.”

Reluctantly the anger leaves your body, and you sigh in defeat as he pulls you to his chest without a fight. “Fine,” You huff, feeling his chest rumble with a chuckle. “I’ll shut up.”

He raises a single eyebrow, smirking at you. “Who said I want you to shut up?” He scoops you into his arms, ignoring your gasp as he drops you onto the bed and tugs off your heels, starting to rub your ankles. “I want you to relax.” He says soothingly, trying very hard to look at your face and not try to peek up your skirt.

You lie back and relax, letting him spoil you, and if he snuck a tickle or two that almost broke his nose, well, that’s his fault.


End file.
